leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * * * The following skins have received some VFX changes: * – His lantern toss has been modified to look a bit less like . The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1295_Arcade_Corki.jpg|Arcade Corki Icon ProfileIcon1296 Arcade Ahri.jpg|Arcade Ahri Icon ProfileIcon1297 Arcade Ezreal.jpg|Arcade Ezreal Icon ProfileIcon1298.jpg|Game On Icon ProfileIcon1299.jpg|Coin Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: GAME ON Ward.png|Game On Ward skin Chroma Packs Phase 2 The following changes are being made to Chroma packs based on feedback: * Each Chroma is now available individually for , as well as part of a bundle for a discounted price. * Chromas will now go on sale for twice a year. ** The first sale, which will include all existing Chroma, will take place between August 25 from September 8. ** During the upcoming sale, each individual recolor (not bundle) will be available for . ** You must own the skin or champion to purchase the recolor with IP. * Future sets may contain more than 3 recolors. * Champion Mastery chromas may be on the horizon. The following Chromas packs have been added to the store: * (Amethyst, Aquamarine, Citrine, Peridot, Ruby) * (Amethyst, Aquamarine, Rose Quartz, Speckled, Turqoise) * (Amethyst, Aquamarine, Pearl, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ruby) * (Amethyst, Emerald, Jasper, Obsidian, Sapphire) * (Amethyst, Aquamarine, Catseye, Emerald, Rose Quartz, Ruby) PVP.net League Client Update * LCU is currently in the stage of open alpha. * Testers can sign up for testing in their account's settings. * Instead of Adobe AIR, this client uses as a main framework CEF (The Chromium Embedded Framework). * Currently, only the basic features have been implemented. These include Play Loop (Summoner's Rift - blind pick 5v5, Twisted Treeline - blind pick 3v3, Howling Abyss - ARAM 5v5), Profile, Collection, Friends List with Chat, etc. Replay System * Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends VPBE Tips New set of in-game tips have been added, some are gameplay related and some narrative. Game Tips *"Tibbers will enrage and attempt to avenge Annie if she is killed." *"Slaying the Cloud Drake grants your team permanent out of combat movement speed." *"Slaying the Infernal Drake increases your team's damage against champions." *"Slaying the Mountain Drake helps your team take down epic monsters and turrets faster." *"Slaying the Ocean Drake helps your team regenerate missing health and mana." *"Elder Dragon only appears after 35 minutes, but slaying him gives your team massive burn effects to their abilities." *"You can have 3 stealth wards and 1 vision ward on the map at a time." *"If Ekko uses his ultimate quickly after recalling, he can rewind all the way to where he started the recall." *"When Tahm Kench devours Rumble during his Flamespitter, he keeps the burn." *"Rift Herald only spawns once, and leaves the map in a hurry right before Baron shows up." *"Sion can jump over walls in the final leap of his ultimate." *"Yasuo's Wind Wall and Braum's Unbreakable won't block lasers like Lux's ultimate." *"The Blue Buff Golem loves to dance with Popstar Ahri." Narrative Tips *"Gateways of dark stone known as Noxtoraa are raised over roads in territories conquered by Noxus." *"Hextech is the fusion of magic and technology, harnessing the power contained within extremely rare crystals." *"Piltover is the center of mercantile trade in Valoran." *"Zaun's powerful Chem-Barons keep a loose alliance that prevents the city from descending into chaos." *"The Zaun Gray is the thick, chemical atmosphere of Zaun that can be fatal to breathe where densely settled." *"Ionian architecture is known for its harmonious fluidity with nature." *"The Black Mist can manifest anywhere in Valoran during the Harrowing, though it strikes Bilgewater most." *"Many structures in Bilgewater are made from remnants of ships gutted upon its rocky shores." *"In Bilgewater, the dead are not buried - they are given back to the ocean in submerged caskets below bobbing tombstones." *"True Ice never melts. Dark Ice is True Ice that has been corrupted." *"The Frozen Watchers are believed to be trapped in the Howling Abyss." *"Sivir's crossblade, the Chalicar, once belonged to Setaka, an Ascended Warrior Queen of Shurima." *"Illaoi was Gangplank's first love." *"Fantastical occurrences may indicate where the veil separating Runeterra and the Void has worn thin." *"Some say Yordles know secret ways through Runeterra others cannot perceive." *"The Bearded Lady, Mother Below, and Nagakabouros are all names Bilgewater natives call their deity." *"Located far from civilization, Mount Targon is utterly remote, reachable only by the most determined seeker." *"Those Ascended by the Sun Disc of Shurima can live for thousands of years." *"Demacia's army is often outnumbered, but is arguable the most elite, well-trained army in Runeterra." Champions ; * **Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * **Damage reduced to from . ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** If the target is ablaze, Conflagration deals 25% increased damage. This is in addition to spreading to additional targets. *** The secondary targets take the increased value, too. * ** Damage increased to from . ; * ** Displacement radius increased to 250 units from 150. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 mana from 120. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Damage changed to from % current health}}. ** Damage is now increased by 4% for every , up to versus targets with maximum health. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Attack speed increased to % from 10% at all levels. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from 580. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Damage per wave reduced to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to from 12 seconds at all ranks. * ** Travel time is now fixed at seconds, instead of having a fixed projectile speed and variable travel time based on distance. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . * / ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ** Hammer Stance bonus damage ratio changed to from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed on-crit changed to 3% from 10% . * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Damage modifier versus minions and monsters increased to 75% from 65%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus damage per increased to from 2%. ** Cooldown refund. ; * ** Minimum AD ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** 50% reduced damage to minions. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. ** Passive armor increased to %|armor}} from %|armor}}. ; * ** Range increased to 800 from 750. ; *Stats ** Base mana increased to 384 from 334. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Bonus resistances increased to 15% from 12%. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Passive bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** AP gain from champion takedowns increased to 5 from 3. * ** Range increased to 1000 from 950. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items Nothing to report. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed